Ambush at Declan Research Facility Lab
The Ambush at Declan Research Facility Lab was a confrontation between a group of Attilan rebels led by Auran and the former King of Attilan Black Bolt, who they had been sent to capture. Although Black Bolt was outnumbered, he managed to escape thanks to the interference of his wife Medusa and her friend Louise Fisher, who helped him to escape after capturing the rebel Locus. Background Prince of the Inhumans Maximus led a revolution in the city of Attilan, leading to the exile of the Inhuman Royal Family to Earth, where the different members separately arrived in different places on the Hawaiian island of Oahu.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Fearing their return, Maximus sent several Attilan Royal Guards led by Auran to track down and eliminate his family so he could rule Attilan unchallenged. Following his arrival, Black Bolt was arrested by the department and imprisoned in the Oahu County Correctional FacilityInhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us, from which he later escaped thanks to the help of Sammy, an Inhuman and fellow inmate, and Evan Declan, a geneticist who took both Black Bolt and Sammy to his lab.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer However, Declan was secretly working for Maximus, although he did not know the connections between Black Bolt and his benefactor. Having been informed of Black Bolt's whereabouts by Declan, Maximus sent Auran and her team to the lab.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Meanwhile, Medusa encountered Louise Fisher and forcefully enlisted her in the search of her family. Ambush and Sammy are ambushed by Auran]] Black Bolt and Sammy discovered a syringe of poison in the Declan Research Facility Lab and decided to leave the place, as they feared Evan Declan could perform unwanted experiments on them. On their way out, however, they were ambushed by Auran who claimed that she had captured Medusa and threatened to kill her if Black Bolt did not come with them. When Black Bolt tried to attack Auran, Mordis came out and made him stand back. Black Bolt then released the gas from a container to stop Mordis from attacking him, as releasing his powerful beams would have killed them all. Black Bolt ordered Sammy to leave while he confronted the rebels. However, Auran ordered Mordis to attack nonetheless. Before he could fire, he was knocked away by a car driven by Louise Fisher and Medusa. This caused Mordis to fire at the gas container, causing an explosion, knocking out Auran's team and killing Sakas and Auran. captures Locus]] Having escaped the blast, Black Bolt then reunited with Medusa and the two of them captured an unconscious Locus and drove away to find the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family. Aftermath When they regained consciousness, Mordis and Flora left the Declan Research Facility Lab and chased Black Bolt, only to capture Sammy instead. Meanwhile, the bodies of Sakas and Auran were reclaimed by Evan Declan for autopsy. However, Auran's regenerative abilities eventually activated, reviving her. Auran then decided to use both Declan and Sammy to lure Black Bolt into another ambush. Using the powers of Locus who they had captured, Black Bolt and Medusa were able to locate Karnak, who they found along with Gorgon.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... References Category:Events